


Five Of The Times Bucky Watched A Pregnant Darcy Sleep And The One Time He Slept Like A Baby...

by jdoozi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Off-screen Relationship(s), One Shot, this is not exactly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdoozi/pseuds/jdoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five of the times Bucky watched a pregnant Darcy sleep and the one time he slept like a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Of The Times Bucky Watched A Pregnant Darcy Sleep And The One Time He Slept Like A Baby...

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully committed and tinkering away at James Buchanan Barnes is my Personal Trainer. I just needed to get this out of my head first or it was going to strangle the life outa the other piece.
> 
> Something quick. I just wanted to write it out. Any writing is helpful, right?

He was in awe of how easy she was able to sleep given the events that had transpired. Granted he knows how exhausted she has been the last few weeks, so the actual sleep wasn't so surprising. It was the way she looked so at peace with it all.

At Darcy's urging, she thought it best to get it all out in the open. They had a few weeks to grow accustom to the surprise themselves. She didn't want to feel as if it were anything to hide. 

So with his team gathered, he and Darcy stood dead center in front of the firing squad. She gripped his hand and announced, almost boastfully, she was pregnant.

Bucky feared the worse. He feared that he would be shunned from the tower. Cast out into the cold for having the audacity to defile someone so incredibly unique and phenomenal as Darcy. Never mind that they had been serious and committed for just over a year at the time of the announcement and he was pretty certain people could guess what they got up to in private. Now, however, now it was confirmed that not only had he corrupted her enough to make her believe he was worth her time, now she would forever be saddled with something that could come out with whatever defect had that allow him to be so susceptible to all the brainwashing he endure. Certainly the team with think negatively towards him producing a spawn.

Their reaction was a level of awful Bucky hadn't even thought to brace himself for. He looked out upon the crowd and they wore one unified emotion: joy.

Natalia was the worst culprit of them all. He accepted more from someone he personally trained in the Red Room but as she made her way to Darcy, she didn't even make an attempt at hiding the mist forming in her eyes as she looked at Darcy's mid-section. 

"A baby? We're going to have a baby?" She asked lovingly to Darcy's bottom half. 

Darcy nodded triumphantly and the rest of the team saw it fit to file in and offer their congratulations. Bucky thought Steve was going to break his ribs with how tightly he squeezed. The hearty pat on the back after was equal parts "atta' boy" and assistance in refilling his lungs. Though Steve's embrace was nothing compared to Thor's. Bucky was still seeing spot when he and the rest of the team rushed to barricade themselves between the Thunder God and Darcy before the blonde could unleash the same loving fury on her.

"Relax, my brothers. You act as if I have never been in the presence of a Woman with child before." Thor bent to give Darcy a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head. The content, eyes closed, smile she wore then is the same she wears now.

Bucky knew he was alone in this. He was alone in trying to convince Darcy this was not necessarily a cause for celebration. The fact that they weren't even sure what the secondhand super solider serum did to the DNA he would pass along aside, Bucky knew deep down he didn't deserve this sort of happiness. That one doesn't spend 70 years, under orders or not, claiming so many souls and not feel that karmic retribution wasn't out there looking to settle the score. He couldn't risk anyone in his life being put up as collateral. Especially his kid. 

Darcy woke up under his gaze.

"Hey. What's up?" She reaches a hand out to cup his cheek and scratch his scruff.

"Nothin' It al'right. Go back to sleep." His voice betrays him. 

"You freaking out because we told everyone?" He remains silent. "Come here." She sighs and pulls him in so his head rest on her chest. "Shhh. just breathe and listen to my heartbeat. It's all going to be okay, Barnes." She runs her fingers through his hair.

Over the mound of her breast just in front of hie eye, Bucky can see just under Darcy navel. The Pregnancy still not visible but Bucky stares at the spot until the rhythmic thumping of Darcy's chest puts him to sleep.

~*~

Surely it could not be healthy for someone to attempt a full nights sleep with that much anger worn across their features. It had been two nights since the dinner. Only tonight had she even allow it to be a full conversation between them. He knew she didn't understand. He knew she was trying to be brave. He knew that her anger was only a stage in accepting the hurt that his consideration of the offer had caused her.

Of all the people he would ever consider crashing a normal Tuesday night dinner at his own table, Bucky never thought the ghost of Nick Fury to ever be one of them.

It seemed the former head of SHIELD actually found himself in need of a man with Bucky's honed skill set to take on the very machine that created him. Sure the initial raid took out the majority of the problem with the HYDRA infiltration but some truly heavy hitters were able to make it underground before being exposed. In true HYDRA fashion, cut of one head and one more will grow. Fury had been using his declared dead status to investigate all he could but he needed someone who could go in for the dirty work and disappear into the wind just as quickly after. This is where Bucky came in. Fury was handing him his revenge on a silver platter but it came at price. 

Bucky would have to spend an undetermined amount of deep undercover. Deep shadow conditions. Coming home to a pregnant girlfriend at the end of a work week wasn't possible. It would mean leaving her home. Leaving her behind with out so much as a way to contact him.

She was mad now. She thought his only reason was payback and she saw so much to live for without it. She didn't yet get that it would be his chance to make right. To once and for all rid the world of the evil that created him. He would make her see. Tomorrow, he would find a way to explain. If she's talking to him.

~*~

Her face was emotionless. Her head heavy and resting on her tear soaked pillow. She was exhausted from fight over the past few weeks and gave up the last couple of days he would be home. She stated calmly she feared this wasn't just about doing what needs to be done, it was running. Running away from the firm rounded bump that protruded out ever so slightly from her midsection. Running because he was still too scared to accept that he deserved this life he happened into. To enjoy the women he loves, growing his own child. She said she wouldn't stop him. She wouldn't beg him to stay. She would never feel right forcing him to not to fight. She left it no uncertain terms that it would mean he was losing her but it was never an ultimatum. She respected him too much.

He crawls in and goes about spending, what he is sure is, his last night pressed up against her. She shifts when he draws her to him and drapes her arms over his head. She cradles him and says "You come home whole, Barnes. Your kid is going to need you." She kisses forehead before lowering her's to his. She runs her fingers through his hair and neither of them sleep the rest of the night. They stay silent in an embraces until the sun raises and he needs to disappear.

~*~

Her face more at ease, here on his best friends couch, than the last few times he dropped in on her.

He knew it was best to stay away all together. He risked making her a target if anyone saw them interact while he was hot on the last remaining HYDRA trail. So for the past few months he would sneak in at night. He would  remain deep in the shadows while she slept. Unknown to anyone that he had even been there. 

He would travel halfway across the globe just to see her for brief moments in the night, when he could. He would make his way into the city and up the tower with only JARVIS being none the wiser but kind enough not to tell.

Tonight he needed to see her more than ever. He had tracked a cell to the facility he had initially been held. The nightmares he endured their were some of first horrific memories to come back to him. Being back there made him crave a bit of her normalcy. Her light.

When he reached her room and she wasn't there he panicked and asked JARVIS where she was. When the AI returned with Captain Rogers suite, his initial feeling of relief turned to betrayal. He made his way up to the floor above and let himself in. Steeling himself to what he might see.

Her feet hanging over the edge of the arm of the couch was the first thing he noticed. She was asleep on the couch. The bulbous mound asking to be freed from under her now too small shirt had grown considerably since the last time he had been able to make it back to see her. She, however, was just as beautiful.

She laid slightly turned into the back of the couch with a book resting open, face-down on her chest. "How To Raise Happy Kids as a Loving Single Parent" the title read. Bucky hated himself.  He was jealous she was up here and yet here she is,  alone, reading this type of stuff.

The door began to open and Bucky fled to the shadows in the conjoining kitchen. 

"Darcy... Darcy. Were home." He could hear Steve try to stir her awake.

"Oh. Hey. I must have fallen asleep."  He can hear Darcy shift to sit up on the couch. "That was quick."

"Yeah. False alarm. Didn't need us after all."

"So everyone is back then? Safe and sound?"

"Six by six. Safe and sound." Steve reassure her. "Hey, the guest bed is all made up. Why don't you just go crawl in there? Instead of trekking it down the hall."

"No. I should go. I don't want to get into that habit. I swear, Rogers, one of these days you're going to bring home a pretty little thing and walk her into a huge pregnant women snoring on your sofa. Not exactly a way to set the mood."

She chuckles and they have now made their way to the door. Bucky finally has sight on them.

"Well first off, I am not sure what kind of woman I would be bring home from missions. Second, I think you're wrong. Just wait until I get the bassinet set up. It's going to be a totally girl magnet. Chicks dig babies."

Darcy laughs loudly and Bucky realizes how much he misses the sound. 

"Okay there Captain Stud. Take that down a notch. Seriously Steve, your're kind enough to let a hormonal pregnant woman stay at your place while you're out on mission just so she knows when you get home. So it feels like someone is coming home." She offers the last part quietly. They both look down at the implications of who wasn't home. Steve moves his hands to his pockets and awkwardly begins to roll on the balls of his feet. "Oh and being totally cool when I shamelessly oogle you when the crazy hormone surges get to be too much." She goes to lighten the mood. Steve is quick to react.

"Darcy, he'll come to his senses. Eventually." He offers his sincere eyes.

Darcy shrugs. "If it's just the same to everyone else, I am just going to keep on living might never. It's a little easy to process and move on from."

Steve's eyes turn to pity. She shuffles and put a hand on her stomach. 

"Look, don't you worry about us. This little Ms. Rebecca Rose Lewis will be very loved, thank you very much." Darcy's signature sass was all over that. Steve doesn't buy the strength behind it. He step forward and lays his hand over her's and looks her directly in her eyes.

"So will her Mother, Darcy." He say so no room is left for doubt.

Her eyes begin to prickle. "I know Steve. You're a good friend." She reaches up on her tippy-toes to plant a soft kiss to his cheek and turns to file out of the door.

Steve shuts it fully and stands in front of it a moment. He turns and makes his way into the kitchen. He throws on the lights and reaches into the fridge. He pulls out two bottles of water and set on the counter before making a move to open his own.

"How long have you been coming back to check on her?" He takes a long sip of his water.

Bucky reaches for the other. "About as soon as I left. It's a girl, huh?"

Steve smiles around his second sip. He looks down as if he was trying to relive a memory. "Yeah. Found out early. Couldn't wait. We only had another couple of weeks until the ultrasound appointment but we found this 3D imagining place. It was amazin'. We could see every detail." Steve looks up to a stone faced Bucky.

"We, huh? Sounds cozy." Bucky face blank compared to the threat in his voice.

"Is this what this is about, Buck? You're what? Jealous? Angry? That I am the one here and you're not? Well you're in luck because you'll have your choice of opponents to spare with. Natasha is her birth coach. No one can calm Darcy when she panics about labor like 'Tash can. She does prenatal yoga with Bruce. Clint came back from his farm with a complete handmade nursery furniture set. Tony. Tony has a ridiculous trust fund set up for Rebecca that, of course, Darcy knows nothing about because she would flat out refuse it if she did. And surly you can guess Jane and Thor, an actual God, have been named the dotting Godparents. So which one of us Buck? Which one of us are you going to go after first for being a part of this?" 

Annoyance from Steve was apparent Bucky was not going to engage. He didn't have much time and nothing he could say would change Steve opinion about his leaving anyways. He just stills and let's then tension loosen from the space before he speaks.

"So Rebecca?" Steve's fight drains from him when he realizes Bucky isn't going to bite. 

"Yeah. Darcy said she would be damned if the baby was going to be a Barnes but didn't mean she couldn't be named after one." Steve faced smooth. Another happy memory obviously dancing around his head.

"My sister would have loved that." Bucky chances a happy one of his own.

" Yeah, I think so too." Steve nods. "Look, I shouldn't be the one telling you all of this. It's late and I know you didn't come to stand with me in my kitchen so I am going to head to bed. I trust you can see yourself out?" Bucky nods and Steve leaves.

Bucky turns off the kitchen light before slinking out into the hall.

Darcy's apartment has gone dark by the time he reaches it. He doesn't think it has been long enough for her to drift back off but he risks entering her room anyways.

"You're getting careless. I usually don't know you've been here until after you're long gone." She rolls over and faces him. A smile relaxed over her face.

He takes it as an invitation to enter the room and she scoots to allow him to sit on the bed. 

"You can yell and tell me to leave if you want. Can't say I would blame you." He's head hung a little. 

She shrugs. "All that going to do is get me worked up. If I get worked up, the baby gets worked up. Nobody sleeps when the baby is worked up and I am so very exhausted." She crinkles her face. "Plus, I doubt you have much time anyways."

"I don't. Few hours at most."

"See." She makes her way into the space once considered her side of the bed and pulls back the covers behind her where it use to be his side. He makes his way around the bed a totes off his boots. He slides in behind her rest his metal hand flat on her stomach. The baby responses in kind with a hearty bump underneath him. 

"It moved!" He says it a small yell.

"It's probably saying hi." Her voice growing even more tired. 

Bucky lets the little one dance under the sensors of his metal hand a bit more as he glows with pride.

"'Any names yet?"

Darcy stilled and tightened. "Uh, no. Not yet. Still don't know what I'm having."

"I see." He drops it. He puts his head on her pillow. He's hurt but he understands why she feels he doesn't deserve to be brought into the fold.

Peaceful silence begins as Darcy's breathing to even out. 

"Darcy?"

"Hmm?" She purrs in response.

"Steve's a good man."

She sighs heavily and rolls into her pillow. "Goodnight Barnes."

Bucky spends the rest of his brief time for the night with his hand on top of Darcy's belly. Enjoying the time with his daughter before he had to leave.

~*~

 Bucky didn't like this one bit. He had made a habit of crawling in behind Darcy on the nights he made it in to check on her. Never in all of those nights did she have a nightmare like she was having now. He didn't know whether to wake her or not but when it became vocal whimpers he couldn't stop himself. 

"Darcy. Darcy wake up. You're having a bad dream." He gently roused her shoulder. 

"Ugh. No, I was definitely having a dream but I can't say it was bad." Her breathing affected and Bucky suddenly got embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry. I uh, didn't know." His face red and he felt the need to hide it in her shoulder.

"It's okay. I had just wish you had let me finish." She sighed. "I think if we were to tell people just how important it is to have a spouse legally obligated to help you through the waves of horniness, we would have a whole lot less out of wedlock pregnancies. It is unreal. A mere mortal can only take so much." She laughs through the last part.

Bucky feels like some voyeur creep for being so privy to everything she just shared. They hadn't been like that since before he left. It wasn't like that anymore and he shouldn't let her frustration be turning him on like it was. 

He gave the action a long minute of thought before he decided to test it. Slowly he slid his hand from her rather full bump to her hip. She gave a tentative swivel of her hips to him and he pursed the lips near her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her bare skin. She sucked in a breath. He placed another and another. He soon got the courage to slide his hand from her hip to over her underwear. He hovered. Waiting. She rolled her top thigh back a little to allow for access and his hand went under the elastic of her cotton underwear. 

She was already slick from her dream but there was something else. Bucky couldn't help but notice how full and lush she felt with pregnancy. Her walls soft and inviting to the touch. Every move he made to explore her changes made her moan a bit more. She was so eager for the contact.

By now she was on her back and giving him pleading eyes. Practically begging him to help her find her release.

He lowered his lips to hers and started to move his hand in ways he had long since mesmerized to get her off. Everything familiar and different at once.

By the time he had her coming she was greedily rolling her hips into his hand. He never felt so needed as he had in that moment.

She took a long moment to come back down. His forehead pressed to her.

She laid a palm to his cheek. Her face laced with gratitude and contentment. "Thank you. You didn't have to but thank you." She spoke softly to him.

He responded by leaning into kiss her lips once more.

He made love to her more than twice that night. It was quiet and calm. It spoke nothing of promises and volumes about admiration.

In the morning Darcy woke up to an empty bed. A space not to be filled again for many months to come.

~*~

When he first reached the apartment he went straight for the nursery. The last few months of his quest had really had gained momentum. Things became so super charged his usual breaks to sneak back into the tower became impossible. Though he was grateful his services were no longer required and every last remaining bit of HYDRA had been purged, any idiot with a calendar could tell him, he had missed the birth of his little girl.

The crib was empty and his heart sank. The entire room looked unused. Not a scene one would expect from a house with a months old infant. His chest tightened. He feared the worse and sought Darcy for answers.

When he opened the door to her room, her back was turned and she lay on the bed alone. He dashed to the side of the room she was facing. Once he rounded the foot of the bed he saw her. His daughter was laying there, beside Darcy. Darcy's breast was out and the small dark haired baby was nursing in her sleep. He dropped to his knees to catch his breath and his elbows must have dipped the mattress. Darcy awoke. A smile on her face as soon as she focused on Bucky.

"Sorry, did you go to the nursery first? Yeah, that room never gets used. It's so much easier to nurse in bed." She spoke as if moments before his world hadn't almost fallen from underneath him. Darcy put her exposed breast into her nursing top and moved to sit up.

"What's her name?" Bucky asked running soft fingertips over the tiny girl's features.

"Rebecca. Rebecca Rose Barnes." Bucky's eyes shot to Darcy's and she was smiling proudly. 

"She beautiful." He says with his eyes back the sleeping child.

With on more brush from his hands she began to stir. Stirring made way for waking and waking made way to crying. Darcy went to pick up Rebecca when the familiar voice came from the hall.

"Looks like I am getting a Welcome Home Wagon. How are my girls doing? " Steve, in a dirt covered uniform and his shield push open the door. Steve takes in Bucky and nods. "Bucky." He offers. Then sets down his shield by the door.  He looks at Darcy and reaches forward for the baby.  "Here. Let me change her.  You guys go ahead and talk." He scoops up Rebecca, who instantly calms at being pressed to the receiving blanket on Steve chest. He gives Darcy reassuring eyes and takes the infant into the other room.

Darcy looks back at Bucky and she begins to try and find the words as he makes his way to sit on the edge of the bed. "Buck, you gotta know. It wasn't even like this the last time you were here and you and I-"

He puts a palm up to cut her off. "Don't, Doll. You don't owe me anything." He shakes his head slowly from side to side. He reaches down and covers her hand with his. "I meant it when I said he was a good man." Darcy brings her hand to the back of his neck and lowers her eyes so they are level with his. Buck shrugs, "Maybe he can give you something I never could."

"Barnes, you've already given me something no one else ever can."  She tugs with her hand.

"Yeah?" He asks genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. She has your nose." Bucky lips pull up in heartfelt endearment and Darcy pulls him in to give him a kiss on the very tip of his own nose. "Why do you go out there and spend some time getting to know her." Darcy directs her head to the door. Bucky kisses her forehead and stands. 

 Steve was putting the little one's pajamas back in place. "All right. She's dry now but she sounds like she could use a good burp and maybe some rocking." Quickly Bucky was moving forward, removing his tactical gear top, leaving only his white undershirt. Steve draped a burp cloth over his best friend's shoulder and pass off the tiniest little human to Bucky.

Bucky moved to the sturdy rocking chair set up to view out the large glass windows.

"I'm going to go check in with Darce." Steve points with his thumb and is gone before Bucky says anything.

Bucky has Rebecca up to his shoulder and begins trying to coax a burp out of her.

"Just so we're clear, Kid. That punk is your Uncle Steve. I am your Daddy. Only maybe don't tell your Mom I used the word punk in front of you, okay?" She let's out a loud belch. "Yeah, that how i feel about being censored too."

Bucky moves the infant so she is lowered down with her frogged legs on his stomach and her ear pressed to his chest. Her weight supported with his metal hand under her diapered bottom. He is assured she is listening to the rhythmic thud of his chest When her eyes become droopy once more. He rocks her silently, his eyes never leaving her face.

"God, kid. I have wanted you since a thousand of my lifetimes ago, ya know that? I just didn't think you were in the cards for me anymore. That is why you're just now meeting me. Daddy was going to make sure that none of his lifetimes were going to make yours any less safe. I will always do whatever it takes to keep you protected, kid. You and me. You're always going to be my girl. No matter what." He repeats "My girl, always."

Rebecca gives a reflex smile in her sleep and Bucky takes it as good as the real thing. 

He continues rocking and looks out on the early morning New York skyline and lets himself nod off with his daughter safely asleep on his chest.

 


End file.
